


Between cuts

by Fangirlingart



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom David Tennant, Crowley and Aziraphale are a couple, Heartwarming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Multi, Sexual Roleplay, Shooting season 2 of Good Omens, Tags May Change, Tags may be added later, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Michael Sheen, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingart/pseuds/Fangirlingart
Summary: “He wants to do what?” David asked. His eyes were wide, and his lips were slightly parted.“He wants to give the fandom what they want. They basically wrote season 2 for him,” Michael replied.“Does that mean we’re.. -we’re gonna be an actual couple on the show?”“Seems like it, yes.”Not only did they have to hold hands, hug and kiss as a couple, they had to do sex scenes. They literally had to dry hump each other.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 29
Kudos: 118





	1. Back on set

“He wants to do what?” David asked. His eyes were wide, and his lips were slightly parted.

“He wants to give the fandom what they want. They basically wrote season 2 for him,” Michael replied. They both were home talking over Zoom.

“Does that mean we’re.. -we’re gonna be an actual couple on the show?”

“Seems like it, yes.”

They were used to playing romantic roles with both men and women, but this was different. It felt more intimate. After the first season they’ve become quite close friends. They weren’t just two actors working together, they were involved in each other’s private lives as well.

“We should be getting the manuscript in a couple of days,” Michael then said, pulling David out of his thoughts.

“Oh, sounds great,” he answered. “S’gonna be nice seeing the old gang again.” His smile was blinding.

“Yeah… I’m gonna be blonde again…”

“Well, it suited you.” That brought a smile to Michael’s face.

“You too, - I mean the red of course.”

…

“Have you read it yet?” Michael asked as casual as possible.

“Uuhm, yeah I have,” David replied. “Looks like Neil wants to start the season with a bang… Quite literally, huh.”

The manuscript had shown to be quite interesting to say the least. Not only did they have to hold hands, hug and kiss as a couple, they had to do sex scenes. They literally had to dry hump each other. They would both do it of course, it was their job after all.

“Well, this is gonna be very interesting.” Michael couldn’t have said it better himself. He sighed softly before answering.

“The things we do to entertain is unbelievable.” They both just laughed in agreement.

~**~

It was a warm summer afternoon. The sun beamed through the small cottage. In the kitchen, Aziraphale was busy decorating a cake he had been baking. He hummed quietly to himself, as he piped the frosting on in beautiful swirls and patterns. With a soft groan Crowley trotted lazily in from the garden. He wore a shirt with a low V-neck. His skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat from working in the sun all day.

“That looks amazing, angel.” He said pulling his arm around the angel’s soft middle.

“Oh love, I just hope it tastes just as good as it looks.” Aziraphale replied a bit skeptical.

“I’m sure it will. I’m gonna go take a shower. I reek like a skunk’s arse.” He placed a light kiss to the angel’s cheek before disappearing up the stairs.

…

“And cut. That was perfect. Let’s take a small break before filming the scene for after they’ve been at the Ritz.” Neil spoke as he glanced through the manuscript. David came back down the stairs and made his way to the makeup team with Michael.

“Things are going well so far, huh?” David stated much like a question. “I didn't even realize how much I've missed working with these people.” He was right. It had been awfully nice to be back on the ‘Good Omens’ set again, and to see all those lovely faces they had got to know over the first season.

“You do know what’s up next, right?” Michael asked side glancing his co-star. He saw how David’s Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed looking anywhere but at Michael.

“I know.” He simply answered. “I know it’s kind of weird but it’s not different from any other scene we’ve shot together.” He then turned his head meeting Michael’s eyes. “It’s not even us doing it. It’s Crowley and Aziraphale. We’re simply performing.”There was a fondness to his voice. He almost sounded apologetic or maybe disappointed. Michael couldn’t really tell. It didn’t matter. He was right. It was clear Crowley and Aziraphale had loved each other probably since they met back in Eden, and they’d have to act that way when they were in character.

The set was ready for the next scene. The light had been blocked out to illustrate the late-night hours. A soft light bathed the surroundings in a blue hue just like the moon would. David and Michael stood outside what would be the cottage’s front door.

“You ready?” David whispered. His eyes were hidden behind Crowley’s glasses, but a small smile spread across his lips.

“Let’s do this.” Michael replied with a reciprocate smile.

“And action.”

…

Crowley swung the front door open, took off his glasses and tucked them into his jacket’s breast pocket before taking it off. Aziraphale followed him inside. He took off his coat and hung it neatly beside Crowley’s.

“That was so lovely, my dear.” He said with a satisfied tone. “I feel full to the brim.”

“I swear angel, some day not even the Ritz will have enough food to satisfy your all-consuming mouth.”

“I’m sorry dear. You know I can’t control myself when it comes to food. I can’t think of anything more pleasurable than eating the most exquisite dishes.”

“I can…” A pair of slender arms snaked their way around the angel’s waist. Aziraphale could feel a lean body pressing up against his back.

“I can think of a few things.” Crowley’s voice purred against the shell of his ear.

_Michael’s whole body broke out in gooseflesh. He felt uncontrollable shivers running through him. That reaction took him by surprise. Calm, calm, -just calm down. His heart began to thud loudly inside his chest._

Slowly, Aziraphale turned around meeting Crowley’s golden gaze.

“Oh, you wily old snake.”

Crowley’s smile became predatorial as he pulled Aziraphale in for a hard kiss. They lightly caressed each other. Crowley took the lead licking into Aziraphale’s mouth like he wanted to claim his tongue as his own. Panting they broke apart.

“Upstairs.. Now!” Crowley growled dangerously between breaths.

_Michael could feel his cheeks were flushed with heat. He must look ridiculous. Why did he suddenly feel nervous? He knew the scene and he had played many other roles fully nude and writhing in ecstasy. This shouldn’t be any different._

They stumbled upstairs and undressed each other through shared breaths and desperate kisses. Crowley then threw the angel unto their bed and climbed up to straddle his thighs. He made sure he had Aziraphale’s full attention as he sank down unto an imaginary angelic dick. He threw his head back letting a high-pitched moan escape his throat.

_‘He is way to good at acting.’ Michael thought to himself. He was completely mesmerized by the way David arched his back as he seated himself in his lap. He looked utterly desperate. Parting his lips as small puffs of air escaped his lungs. His eyes were heavy lidded, and his muscles shook with anticipation. They both wore briefs as the camera only caught their upper bodies leaving the rest to the viewer’s imagination. But it was still unbelievably hot._

Slowly, Crowley started to move his hips rocking back and forth. Small, muffled sounds slipped out between his lips. His hands groped the angel’s chest squeezing the meat between his long fingers. His hips picked up speed chasing his climax.

_Desperate, Michael tried not to focus on how David was currently grinding down onto his very interested member, but he couldn’t help it. He could feel how the blood filled his sensitive organ. He begged David wouldn’t notice, but by the way his lips slightly curled up at the corners the more he shamelessly rode his swelling cock, Michael knew his prayers hadn’t been heard. To hell with it all. He just let himself go. Lust completely taking over. He grabbed tightly onto David’s hipbones guiding him into a rhythm. If they wanted a heated sex scene then they’ll certainly get one. The tension grew between them, building up as they neared the end. Without breaking eye contact David started trembling and heaving for air simulating a mind-blowing orgasm. His eyes fell shut as he softly spoke the angel’s name followed by a heart-warming kiss._

…

“And cut. Beautiful work! You two truly are amazing.” Neil cut in.

Thankfully, David kept his arse planted in Michael’s lap covering his raging hard-on. Only after a crewmember had brought them their robes, did he stand back up. That bastard didn’t seem affected at all. He just casually walked back to the makeup team like he hadn’t just been riding Michael like his life depended on it. Michael quickly covered himself and joined David for a quick powdering before the next scene.

“That went… surprisingly well.” David said low. “Maybe a little too well...” He side-eyed Michael who was starring into nothing. He didn’t reply. He couldn’t. What could he say? I’m sorry I got hard from you rubbing off on me? That was ridiculous.

They spent the rest of the day shooting some in-between scenes. None of them mentioned anything about their intimate encounter.

~**~

“Whisky on the rocks, please.” Michael sat alone at the hotel’s bar. He couldn’t sleep, not after what had happened on set earlier. He felt ashamed. Like he had let himself and David down. He felt as though he had betrayed David’s trust. What a shitty, perverted old man he was.

“Hey.” Michael swung around meeting what seemed to be a cautious David. “Can I join you?”

“Uh, yeah sure.” Michael replied before taking a much-needed sip of alcohol. David ordered a glass of whisky as well. He took a long sip almost drowning the whole thing in one go.

“Look, about what happened…” David started only to be cut off by Michael’s apologetic rambling.

“I know. And I am so sorry you had to go through that. I don’t know why that happened. I just….”

“Hey, hey. Easy now. It was a perfectly normal reaction. I should have been more mindful of what I was doing. It wasn’t your fault you know. It could’ve happened to anybody.” He leaned a bit closer seeking Michael’s full attention.

“I feel disgusted by myself.” Michael admitted still not meeting David’s eyes. He almost sounded like crying.

“Oh dear, you really shouldn’t.” David carefully laid a hand unto Michael’s shoulder. He didn’t want to further upset the man. Michael didn’t seem to mind, so he slowly started rubbing his hand in small circles across his back.

“I don’t deserve your comforting words.” He choked out drowning the last of his drink before immediately ordering a new one. Now he felt even more shitty. A grown ass man like him pitying himself like that, when it really should be David having a rough time processing what had happened.

“You know what. When I had just started acting, I auditioned for a small role in a movie about homosexuality. I wanted to support the gay community so bad, I’d do almost anything they’d asked of me. Well, I got the role as a costumer at a gay strip club. I was to perform a lab dance scene with the main character. He was a very beautiful young lad I tell you that. Do you want to know what happened when we shot the scene?”

“Let me guess. You got a hard on in front of everyone?”

“Worse, I accidentally painted the inside of my pants.”

“Oh my god, you came in your pants doing a scene?” Michael exclaimed trying to supress a chuckle.

“Yep. I left the set after that. They had to replace me. I just couldn’t do it. I was so embarrassed.” They were both laughing now.

“I get it okay. You just got a bit excited. It happens to the best of us.” That made Michael feel a bit better. At least he hadn’t jizzed all over both off them.

“Thanks. You’re too kind you know that?” Michael said smiling at David.

“Oh please, it’s me who should be thanking you. I’m quite flattered by your performance.” Michael knew he was joking. He had to be, right? With a snort he shook his head.

“Well, let’s drink to that.” He said lifting his glass for David to toast.

“To us?” David said clinking their glasses together.

“To us.” Michael replied fondly.

\------------------------------------

I got this crazy idea of what season 2 would be like if it was written by the fandom. What it would be like to perform the scenes... So yeah, it kinda snowballed from there...

This is my first fanfic... Be gentle you guys 

\- With much love from a fellow fangirl <3


	2. Be my angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy you guys like the first chapter!  
> This one is a bit short... But, I thought it would be a nice cliffhanger.  
> There will be smut in the next one!

The sun was bright, and the birds were chirping.

“Good morning, love.” Aziraphale spoke softly.

He only received a small whimper from underneath the duvet. The two had been drowning wine the night before and someone had forgotten to sober up before heading to bed.

“How is it morning already?” Crowley whined nuzzling closer to Aziraphale.

“Well, the earth spins regardless you want it to or not, my dear.”

“Ha ha, you’re so funny… Never mind the earth spinning, it’s my head that’s the problem.”

“You should have thought of that before falling asleep without extracting the alcohol first.”

“Like I don’t know that. I’m not a child, Aziraphale.”

The angel chuckled. “Well dear, sometimes you do quite act like one.”

~**~

“A cuddling scene. Sounds quite nice, doesn’t it?” Michael asked.

“Yeah. I can’t even remember the last time I’ve had a nice cuddle…” David admitted with a sigh.

“What? But you’re the clingiest person I know…”

“Mmh, but in a house full of children you don’t really get a lot of personal space or free time.”

Michael cocked an eyebrow. He couldn’t argue with that.

“We’re ready to shoot. Actors on stage please.”

They stripped off their robes and stepped into the fake bedroom. Michael wore a set of white pyjamas, and David some black briefs, undershirt, and socks much like he did in the bathtub scene from the first season. They laid down in a spooning position, Michael being the little spoon and David pressed up behind him.

It had been a few days since they had shot the heated bedroom scene. Michael had to admit, it had been a bit awkward at first being all lovey-dovey around each other on set, but with David just acting like himself, Michael soon felt more at ease. He knew they were just acting. Doing the day, they were Crowley and Aziraphale, and by night, they were back to being Michael and David sharing drinks and laughs at the hotel before bedtime. It was nice. Just like the old days when they shot season 1.

The only thing that had been nagging at Michael’s thoughts, was the way David had begun to act as Crowley. He was being very touchy. Always had an arm around Aziraphale, placing small kisses on his cheek or simply just holding his hand. If Michael had been pining for the same person for 6000 years, he would probably be acting the same way, he reasoned. David was simply just reflecting that doing the scenes. Still, at times there seemed to be an odd vibe between them. Almost like David was secretly speaking to him as Crowley. But that was just Michael’s silly brain playing tricks on him. It had to be, he told himself. He probably just sensed their friendly chemistry they had going on outside of work.

But now as they lay in bed together pressed up against each other, Michael wasn’t so sure anymore.

…

Crowley ducked his head into the angel’s neck, inhaling his scent.

“Just a couple more minutes.” He mumbled tugging Aziraphale even closer. “My head might explode if I try to stand up.”

_Michael could feel David’s breath hot on his neck. It was relaxing. His arms were wrapped around his middle hugging him tight. It made him feel oddly safe being wrapped up in David’s embrace. It was like they slowly melted into one. He had to remind himself that they were in the middle of shooting a scene. No time for relaxation. He tried concentrating on his lines, when he felt something slide up against his rear end. It was a very light grinding movement but hard enough for him to notice._

_‘What the…?’ Michael thought to himself every muscle completely frozen. ‘Is he…? He can’t be…’_

_No, he wasn’t mistaken. ‘David is enjoying this.’ Michael realized. What should he do? Say something? Maybe ask for a quick break? No, he was a professional. He could carry on. Just focus on the lines._

The angel turned around, now facing Crowley. Lightly he placed his hand over the other’s forehead, blessing his aching skull.

“Is that better, dear?”

“Yeah… A bit.” Crowley answered low. “Still don’t feel so good.”

“Let’s get some breakfast. That might help.” Aziraphale said. He sat up and swung out his legs before standing up. He put on his robe and headed for the kitchen.

…

“Cut. Great work.”

Michael turned around bending down closer to David.

“Can we talk privately sometime later?” He asked with a low voice.

“Sure, yeah.” David just answered. His face was like a puppy's who hadn’t got any idea of what it'd done wrong.

…

“What was that earlier?” Michael asked.

They had taken the time doing their lunchbreak to discuss whatever was on Michael’s mind. He had basically dragged David into his trailer to get some privacy, the second he had the chance.

“What was what? David looked utterly confused.

“That grinding wasn’t part of the manuscript you know.” Michael stated “Doing the cuddle scene…”

David’s eyebrows shut up over the edge of Crowley’s glasses. They were still in costume, ready to continue work right after lunch.

“Oh, that…”

“I won’t take that for an answer, David.” Michael said impatiently.

“It… It just felt good… And you smelled quite nice, you know.” David looked defeated. “Couldn’t help it, I guess.”

Michael didn’t know how to answer. He just starred dumbfounded at David almost without blinking.

“Besides, it was just what Crowley would have done.” He stepped closer until he stood right in front of Michael. “Isn’t that what this is about?” Michael’s eyes shot back up meeting a pair of dark glasses.

“Isn’t it about how much we want each other? How much we need to just finally be together? I know you want it too, angel. You’ve been craving my touch just as much as I’ve craved yours.”

Michael’s eyes were wide, and his lips parted in confusion. He was even more dumbfounded than before. His heart was pounding out of his chest, and butterflies swarmed inside his belly.

“Uh… David, this is ridiculous.” Michael said through a nervous laugh. They were so close he could feel David’s breath on his skin.

“Come on love. What would Aziraphale do. Alone in a private trailer, companied only by his one true friend. His one true love?”

“I… uh, I…”

“I’m not asking Michael. I’m asking Aziraphale.” David, -no, Crowley spoke softly. “I’m asking my angel.”

Michael didn’t dare move. He was frozen in place as David closed the space between them. Their lips slotted together like they were made for each other. Michael’s knees turned into jelly. He released a shaking breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding, moaning into David’s mouth.

He wanted Michael to stay in character. He wanted him to be his angel. He wanted them to share this bond they had built together, away from cameras and prying eyes. It was insane, completely lunatic, and so, so intoxicating. Michael slowly pushed them apart just enough for them to talk.

“Okay, love.” Michael said against David’s lips. His hand stroked down his cheek. “I’ll be your angel.”


	3. Changes

“Doesn’t he seem a bit off?” Michael whispered to David. They were both observing, how Neil was currently pacing back and forth with the manuscript, talking and pointing at different lines and sections.

“Yeah, he’s been quite fidgety. I’m sure it’s nothing major.”

“Really? For the past two days, we’ve only been shooting in-between scenes. Isn’t it weird that we aren’t filming anything for the storyline?”

“Well yeah, but I’m sure he’s got his reasons. He always makes the right decisions.” David shrugged with a soft smile.

“You’re right. I’m just worried about him.” Michael always felt bad when the people around him were having a tough time.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s fine. It’s Neil we’re talking about.” David was right. All they needed to do was to stay positive and just have a good time. Every project had its’ problems after all.

“Can I tempt you to a quick snack before shooting? We still have around 30 minutes.” A sly smile settled across David’s lips.

“You know the answer…” Michael said rolling his eyes.

“Yes, but I still want to hear you say it.”

Michael let out a gentle sigh.

“Temptation accomplished.” He replied dramatically before following David out and into one of their trailers. He really did rather like it when David used their lines off set. It made him feel giddy. Not that he would ever admit it. An old man like him acting like a teenage girl. That was just silly.

“I think I might have a box of chocolate somewhere.” Michael said as he closed the door behind them. “Would you be so kind to check in the cabinet over there, dear?”

David lazily moved across the small room. He bend down fishing out a box decorated with beautiful patterns and flowers.

“Huh, whoever gave you this must be quite smitten by you.”

“Oh don’t be silly. I bought it myself.” Michael sank down onto his small sofa. He had removed Aziraphale’s coat and was left in his shirt and waistcoat.

“Are you just gonna stand there?” He asked, crossing one leg over the other. David realized he’d been frozen in place just starring at Michael making himself comfortable. His eyes locked onto the other’s hands rolling up his sleeves revealing thick forearms. He could see the muscles dance underneath the skin as his hands worked. Suddenly his throat was bone dry. He coughed and swallowed thickly.

“No, course not.” With long and slow steps, he made his way to Michael and sat down beside him. He handed him the box, for him to open, and leaned back into the cushions.

“Do you like marzipan?” Michael asked as he popped a piece of chocolate filled with strawberry cream into his own mouth. David felt his face grow hot from the pornographic moan Michael let out.

“Oh my, you have to try these! It’s like a bite of heaven.” Michael exclaimed excited. He shifted closer and offered a piece for David. Delicately, he took the piece between his teeth. Michael was right. Every taste bud lit up as the chocolate melted inside his mouth.

“Mmh, that’s really good.” He admitted licking his lips clean from any remaining sugar.

“Care for another?” David almost chocked on his own tongue, as he felt a warm hand lightly caress his thigh.

“Uh, sure.” He replied with a shaking voice. A new piece was pressed against his lips. He opened up and took in the chocolate, followed by a finger pressing down on his tongue. He let out a soft sigh closing his lips around the intruder. He sucked as Michael retracted his hand, licking off the melting candy.

“Is that good, dear?”

“Very…” David growled. He was already hot and slightly panting. Michael’s eyes had become dark.

“Or, maybe you’d rather have something else in your mouth?”

The game was on.

Whimpering, David arched his back, pressing closer to Michael.

“I’d love that, angel.” His eyes were heavy lidded.

“On your knees, please.”

David slithered down between Michael’s thighs. He squeezed and kneaded the muscles hiding underneath his pressed pants. His hands explored further up, feeling the bulge throb from his touch. His hands lingered there for a second. His eyes met Michael’s, asking for permission to proceed. A light nod urged him on. He dipped his head down nuzzling and mouthing at the hard member through the fabric. He could feel Michael shiver beneath his touch. With shaking hands, he unbuttoned his pants revealing a thick cock framed in a nest of dark grey hair. He began to salivate. Lightly, he took the member in his hand, slowly stroking it from tip to base before slipping it in between his lips. Pure pleasure shot through Michael, and a deep guttural sound tumbled out his throat without warning.

“You feel so good, dear. I could keep you between my legs for hours.” His hands was carding through thick red locks. “But, I’m afraid we don’t have much time at the moment. So, you better get a wriggle on, love.”

As directed, David began bobbing his head up and down. He tried not to sound too desperate, but couldn’t stop the noises from slipping out every time he had to come up for air. His mind was foggy and his body heavy and aching for release. With his mouth sucking down Michael’s cock, his hands made quick work on his own pulsing need. While stroking himself, he took Michael as deep as his throat allowed him to. He tried to relax but the natural urge to contract his muscles was overpowering. It was somewhat hot, though. Letting that lovely dick thrust so deep, he wouldn’t be able to supress his gag reflex. It made David shiver with need.

“Please, use me as you want.” He said breathy. “I want you to use my throat until you cum, angel… Please.”

That was too much for Michael. With his hand in David’s hair, he guided him back unto his cock. He began thrusting his hips up to meet the other’s lips, steadily increasing speed.

“Do you want to taste me, dear? To feel me filling your mouth and throat with my release?” Michael spoke though gritted teeth. He was so close. His legs was shaking uncontrollably and his breath was coming in short puffs.

“You ready, love?” He warned before he buried himself deep inside David’s mouth, as thick spurts of cum shot down his throat. The press of Michael’s cock and the pull on his hair sent David over the edge. With a muffled moan, he came hard spilling onto the floor between his thighs. With a pop, Michael’s softening dick bounced out of David’s mouth. He was a mess. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his throat hurt wonderfully from the abusive intruder. He had his eyes closed, when he felt a warm hand wipe his wet cheeks. It was so soft and loving.

“What a mess we have made.” Michael spoke softly. He was still holding David’s head in his hand. His face was warm, pink, and so very beautiful.

“We better clean up and hurry back, dear.”

David groaned as he tried to stand. His legs weren’t what they used to be, and after such a lovely activity on a hard floor, his knees were stiff and aching. He found some paper towel and cleaned up where he had been kneeling.

“I’m too old for this…” David sighed, disposing the dirty tissue. Michael stood back up buttoning his pants. He looked confused. His eyebrows scrunching up in concern.

“The hard floor, –I mean. It’s bad for my knees, that’s all.”

That seemed to ease Michael’s thoughts. He nodded sympathetic with a soft smile before pulling David close to his chest. They looked into each other’s eyes and just enjoyed the moment.

“We better get going.” Michael interrupted apologetic. They shared one last kiss before turning around and heading back to set.

***

“There you are. I almost went looking for you.” Neil exclaimed strolling across the room to David and Michael.

“Sorry, we got a bit distracted.” Michael said apologetic.

“This one found a box of chocolate. You know how fond he is of his sweets.” David whispered while pointing over his shoulder at Michael. Neil just laughed and shook his head, brown curls bouncing back and forth.

“Oh, I know.” He replied with a smile. “Well, enough about that. I wanted to talk to you two for a moment. It’s about the script. There has been some major changes, and I’m just gonna say it as it is.” His eyes settled on David. “You two are having a child together, and Crowley will be the one carrying it.”

Like two owls, they were frozen in place, eyes wide and unblinking. David open and closed his mouth but no words came out.

“That… that is quite a change in plans.” Michael said. He sounded out of breath.

“So you want me, as a male presenting Crowley, to carry a child that he and Aziraphale made?” David asked. His voice was high-pitched and flustered.

“Yes. Times are changing, and I take that as an opportunity to influence people through my work. This is a chance to support intersex, androgynous, transgender people, and many others. To shine a light on how beautiful life can be regardless one’s gender or identity. We can make a difference in how people perceive, who has the rights to make a child of their own. Everyone deserves a chance to bring a life into this world without being discriminated. It should be acceptable to have a child, whether you're a woman, a transgender man, non-binary, or however you’ve been born or identify yourself, so that is why I’ve chosen to change the script.”

David and Michael turned to look at each other. Their eyes sparkled with emotion.

“That’s quite amazing, Neil.” Michael said with fondness in his voice.

“I love that!” David exclaimed. “We both do, and we’ll do anything to make your message as clear as possible. You just tell us what to do.”

“Lovely! I knew I could count on you two.” Neil seemed more relaxed, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “It’s not everyone who’d want to engage in that kind of discussion.”

“Well, we are not everyone.” Michael said with a lovely smile on his lips. “We are just two supportive dads.”

~**~

“This is really exciting, right?” David had been ecstatic ever since they heard the news from Neil earlier that afternoon.

“It is.” Michael said sipping at his rum and coke. He tried to go light on the liquor since they had work tomorrow. “He really is something.”

“I wonder how Georgia will react when she hears I’m going to get knocked up by Michael Sheen.”

“She will probably ask if you don’t have enough of those already.” That made them both laugh.

“Yeah, she probably will… It’s gonna be weird walking around with a belly the size of a watermelon. I bet my back is gonna kill me after a few hours.”

“Most likely, but at the end of the day you get to take it off and relax, where a pregnant person have to live with it until the baby decides to pop out.” Michael simply stated. “Then there is the morning sickness and the mood swings…”

“I have plenty of those already.” David sighed into his glass before taking a sip.

“Can’t argue with that.” Michael snorted watching David roll his eyes dramatically.

“Like you’re any better.” David said offended. Michael knew he was just playing, though.

“Do you even know how to be pregnant?... I mean, do you even know what it’s like and how to act?”

“Michael, I have 5 kids at home… I’m sure I have a hint of what it’s like.” David said with I wink.


	4. Making miracles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby-making in the Bentley and their first actual fuck.  
> Enjoy ^^

“Come on, angel. We’re gonna be late.” Crowley shouted up the stairs.

“I’ll be ready in a minute, dear.” A gentle voice shot back. They were going to see a play at the theatre. It had been Aziraphale’s idea. ‘Like back in 1601 when we saw Hamlet together’, he had said. Cut to why Crowley was currently pacing trough the living room, dressed to the nines.

“I’m ready, love.” Crowley turned and almost dropped his jaw, at the sight he met. Aziraphale was dressed in a blinding white suit with a light sky blue bowtie and pocket square.

“Woaw angel…”

“I know, it’s too much, isn’t it?” Aziraphale asked a bit flustered.

“No! Aziraphale, you look so beautiful. You are absolutely glowing.” Crowley said before pulling his angel in for a gentle kiss. “But we really need to get a move on, or it’ll take a miracle to get there in time.”

***

The play was astonishing, and Aziraphale beamed with satisfaction and happiness. He couldn’t stop talking about the actors and the performance, as they walked out to where the Bentley was parked.

“So, what are you in the mood for now?” Aziraphale asked as he seated himself into the car.

“What would you say about we go to a club? Get some drinks and maybe dance a little?” Crowley suggested. He turned the key, and the motor roared to life.

“Feeling a bit rowdy, dear?” the angel asked with a cocked eyebrow. “Sounds like fun. Do you know a place?”

“Do I know a place? What do you take me for, Aziraphale? Of course I know a place.”

***

They stopped outside of, what looked like a small pub on the outside, but was filled with drunk and dancing people on the inside. The music was loud enough for you to feel the bass pound through your body. They miraculously found a free table that was suspiciously clean from spilled drinks and other sticky substances.

“I’ll go get us some drinks.” Crowley shouted over the music before disappearing into the crowd surrounding the bar.

It was Aziraphale’s first time at a modern club with colourful lights and loud beating music. He looked around taking in the warm space. A group of girls were dancing together, laughing and sharing drinks. A couple of guys stood close by, observing the girls like they were prey. Aziraphale scrunched up his nose in disgust. He never understood how humans could look at each other like a piece of meat at a marked. Love should come from the heart and not the body. Then again, he knew humans had certain desires they needed to satisfy. However, he never quite understood why they fornicated with no desire to reproduce. Not until Crowley had showed him the pleasures of the forbidden fruit. Now he was familiar with, how a body could crave another person’s touch, regardless of it being because of love or simply just carnal needs.

One of the guys slowly approached the girls. Like a predator, he snuck up behind a slender blonde girl. He slithered his hands onto her hips and pulled her tight up against his crotch, where he started grinding into her to the beat of the music. She turned around as if she had touched fire. She said something, Aziraphale couldn’t make out, but it couldn’t have been nice, by how her face was contorted in disgust. While the other girls turned on the guy, shooing him away, a brunette had pulled the blonde girl aside. Aziraphale could see they were talking and hugging. She must have been quite upset. Poor girl. It almost made his heart drop, until he saw the two girls sharing a loving kiss in the dark. That explained why she had reacted like that. They were a couple. He knew they would be okay, when they returned to the group with a smile on their faces, but he secretly send them a blessing or two, just to be safe.

“Here you go.” A familiar voice interrupted. Crowley had returned with two different drinks. A mojito for himself and something that looked like pink slush for Aziraphale.

“What have you bought for me, dear?

“It’s called a strawberry daiquiri. It’s basically blended strawberries with white rum.”

He took a sip and was pleasantly surprised by the refreshing taste.

“Mm, that is scrumptious. We ought to learn how to make these at home.” His eyes were sparkling with delight.

One drink lead to another, and soon they both felt quite tipsy. The air was warm and moist, and the alcohol wasn’t doing much good either. They had both taken off their suit jacket, and was left in their dress shirt and waistcoat.

“Care for a dance, angel?” Crowley asked while extending an open hand, for the angel to take. He led the way onto the dancefloor, where they found an open spot near the wall. Aziraphale felt like he was floating. Swaying to the beat, he kept his eyes on Crowley. He was beautiful. The light bounced off his professionally styled hair. His limbs moved lazily, and his hips swayed seductively from side to side. They moved closer into an embrace. Aziraphale laid his hands on Crowley’s hips, following his movements as he sealed their lips together in a heated kiss. He swallowed down Crowley’s groan, not letting anyone other than himself hear those sweet noises. The kiss deepened. It was a miracle no one noticed, how Crowley lifted Aziraphale off the ground and slammed him against the closest wall. With his legs wrapped around Crowley’s waist, the angel started grinding up against his stomach.

Before they lost themselves completely, they practically ran through the crowd and out into the cold. They found the Bentley, threw the doors open, and snuck inside. They laid down on the backseat. Aziraphale being on top and Crowley on the bottom. They kissed and moaned in harmony, while caressing up and down each other’s body.

“Just a second, angel. I’m just gonna sober up real quick. Feels better when I’m not drunk.” Crowley said with a husky voice.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, you clever boy.” Aziraphale replied before placing a light kiss onto Crowley’s forehead.

That night no one seemed to notice the fogged up windows or the loud noises coming from the Bentley. They only saw a perfectly normal vintage car parked illegally on the sidewalk.

~**~

“And cut. Amazing work. If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought, you two actually had a thing going on.” Neil teased from behind one of the cameras. “I think lunch is well-deserved. See you all in an hour.”

Michael and David stepped out of the car. ‘If only he knew’, Michael thought to himself, as he put on his jacket.

“I didn’t believe you’d actually be able to lift me like that.” Michael sounded impressed.

“I find that quite offensive, you know. I might be a bit lanky, but I’m not weak. Believe it or not, I’ve carried heavier things than you.” David said putting on his drama queen attitude.

“Michael, David, this is Tobias. He’s going to be playing Raphael.” Neil interrupted their friendly fight. Beside him stood a young boy in his early twenties. He had brown hair and pale skin.

“Hello, nice to meet you.” He greeted shaking David and Michael’s hand. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green, and his smile was blinding.

“Nice to meet you too.” Michael beamed.

“I’m taking him on a tour around set, so I’m afraid we don’t have time for chatting.” Neil said apologetic.

“Oh, well, maybe we could catch up later? I suppose you’ll be staying at the same hotel as we are, right?” Michael asked.

“Yes, I just checked in today.” Tobias replied politely.

“Wonderful, then how about we meet tonight at the bar for a chat, hm?” Both Michael and David smiled expectantly.

“Sounds like fun. I’ll see you guys then.” Tobias said, as him and Neil continued the tour.

“He seems like a nice lad.” David said quietly to Michael, who hummed in agreement.

“Trailer?” He then asked quietly, side-eyeing David.

“I’ll meet you there in 5 minutes.”

***

While waiting, Michael made himself comfortable. On his way to his trailer, he had grabbed a plate with a ham sandwich and some fruit, and was now munching it down with delight. He hadn’t even noticed how hungry he was, until the lovely aroma of newly made dishes had hit his nose. The door slammed and a tall lean figure stood in the middle of the small room.

“Oh, there you are.” Michael said with a mouth full of ham and bread. “Come and join me.”

David walked over and stopped in front of Michael. He didn’t say anything, just stood still, looking down.

“Where’s your lunch?” Michael asked. He didn’t get a reply. “You know, you really should eat something. No wonder you’re so skinny.” Still no reply. “If you want some fruit, we can share…” Michael was cut off by David forcefully pulling him onto his feet and kissing him senseless. Michael was stunned. Heat spread like a blooming flower up his neck and onto his cheeks. Slowly, he started kissing back, wrapping his arms around David’s neck and waist.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t wait any longer.” David groaned. He was nuzzling and sucking tender spots down Michael’s throat. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, dear.”

“Can we maybe go all the way? If you’d like of course!” Michael could feel the tension in David’s body. He was nervous, which only made Michael want to tease him more.

“I must say, whatever has gotten you in such a mood, love?” Michael asked smooth as velvet. He felt David’s breathe hitch.

“It’s your fault for grinding so eagerly up against me.” David was slightly shaking. “And taking me back to the car… It got me all worked up.” He was nibbling on Michael’s ear, huffing hot air onto already burning skin.

“Oh, dear. We can’t have that now, can we? How about I make it up to you, by bending you over this table and fuck you silly? Sounds like fun?” Michael couldn’t suppress his chuckle, as David literally whined in response. Their lips met with bruising force, while hands unbuttoned their clothing. David dropped to his knees, pulling Michael’s pants down with him, and immediately swallowing down his already swollen member. Surprised, Michael grabbed a handful of David’s hair, steadying his head to ease the touch on his sensitive organ. The pull on his scalp made David moan around Michael’s cock. The vibrations sent chills through both their bodies. Slowly, David began moving his head, sucking down as deep as his body allowed.

“If you keep doing that, the only thing you’ll be fucking is my fingers.” Michael said tense. He could already feel the knot in his lower stomach pounding threatening, only seconds away from tipping over the edge. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly, and trying to regain control over his oversensitive body. A particularly deep thrust had Michael desperately pull David off his cock before cumming down his throat. His dick throbbed in the cold air, and a few pulses spurted small drops of cum out onto David’s lower lip. Like a starved man, he licked them clean before standing back up on his feet, kissing Michael deeply. A whine slipped out between David’s lips, as he felt warm hands slither their way down into his pants, groping his ass. They firmly massaged the meat there. Squeezing and caressing the skin. Lightly, they pushed in between the cheeks. Michael froze. His eyes widened.

“Did you prepare yourself?” he asked amused. David only nodded in response. That was insanely hot. Imagining David clenching down on his own lube-drenched fingers, as he slowly opened himself.

“Take off your pants.” Michael commanded. Fumbling, David managed to pull off his shoes and pants. Hard and aching, he stood before Michael, naked from the waist down. He was beautiful. “Bend over the table, dear.” Strutting his rear in the air, David let his head and arms rest on the cool surface. Michael spread his cheeks to get a closer look at the glistening mess smeared between them.

“Oh love, you’re so wet for me, aren’t you?” he purred. “Absolutely soaked.”

Small whimpers and moans cascaded out of David’s mouth. “It’s your fault, angel. You make me like this.”

Suddenly, all the air was knocked out of his lungs, as two fingers easily slid into his wanting hole.

“Is that right, dear? You’re accusing a holy being like me for seducing a wily demon as yourself.” Michael asked sly. He held his fingers completely still, enjoying how David twisted and clenched around them in search for stimulation.

“Ngk, please angel.” He groaned through clenched teeth. “I need you.”

As commanded, his fingers started thrusting slow and deep, searching for the sweet bundle of sensitive nerves.

“Does it feel good, love? Being fucked by my hand? Show me how good it feels.” Just like that, David arched his back, as Michael hit his prostate dead on. “That’s it.” Michael praised with a grin. “Such a good boy.”

He gently massaged the hard knot, until David was a quivering mess.

“Ah, angel… I can’t..” David moaned out. “Ngh, please…”

“Please what, love?” He was still thrusting his fingers in deep.

“I… I want you, angel… I need you in me, please!”

“Is that so?” Michael asked as he pulled back his hand, leaving David open and empty only long enough for him to positioning his hard length at David’s entrance. With a long and slow push, he sank deep inside David’s velvety burning heat.

“Like this, love?” Michael groaned low in his throat. “Mm, you feel amazing. Would you like me to move?” Frantically, David nodded his head. He was already pushing back onto Michael’s cock, taking in every inch of Michael’s throbbing need. Carefully, Michael started thrusting his hips, pulling out desperate moans and whimpers from the very pliant body beneath him.

“Oh, ffffuuck.” David hissed out through tightly clenched teeth. “I want you to cum in me, angel.” He was panting and sweating. “I want you to fill me up completely.” His reaction took Michael by surprise. Never in his life would he have guessed David could be so filthy. It made him feel even hotter. Seeing him writhe in Michael’s hold, hearing his dirty outbursts, and feel his body tightening, as he drank up the pleasure Michael was giving him.

“Ah, angel… I’m so close...”

He completely lost it. Grabbing David’s hips hard enough to leave marks, Michael thrusted back and forth with all his might hitting that lovely spot just right every time. He could feel his cock swell, just as his climax hit him hard like a train. Thick spurts shot deep into David, who was pushed over the edge from Michael’s pulsing dick. Now, they were both shaking and overstimulated. Everything felt like it was on fire. Their surroundings seemed to fade back into focus. With gentle movements, Michael pulled out and watched as his spend slowly dripped out of David’s used ass, down onto the floor between them.

“Fuck, I never came hands-free before. “ David said amazed still bend over the table. “I didn't expect you’d be that good at fucking.”

“And I didn’t expect you to be so filthy and demanding.” Michael replied playfully.

David opened and closed his mouth, as if he was trying to say something back, but was cut off by a warm and damp rag wiping off all the cum from his backside and legs. It made him shiver.

“I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just been a very long time since I’ve had a good pounding. That’s all.” He almost sounded sad.

“I know, love.” Michael said with a loving tone. He bent down over David’s back planting a light kiss on his exposed neck. “Just so you know, you’re also very lovely to fuck.” He whispered through a grin before standing back up. “Now, get dressed and eat some fruit. We only have twenty minutes left of our break.”


	5. The first signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments and kudos! I'm so happy to know you enjoy my crazy story. Well, here's another chapter. Things are starting to get serious.
> 
> Warning!  
> Brief mentioning of self harm!

“I’m beat.” David yawned rubbing a hand over his face trying to clear the tiredness from his eyes. It had been a long day. After work, David had excused himself to his own hotel room, where he had been napping for about two hours before meeting Michael at the bar on the ground floor.

The room was empty, beside from a flirting couple and an elderly man having a drink while reading a book. Michael was sitting at their usual spot at the bar facetiming Anna. He missed her terribly. He missed waking up with her by his side. He missed her voice, her smell, her touch, but most of all, he missed their daughter Lyra. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes, as he smiled and waved to his family through the small screen.

“Hallo beautiful.” He sang to his daughter. She clapped and laughed at the sound of her father’s voice. She was far too little to understand it was coming from the phone and not the man in person, but she seemed more than happy just hearing his voice. “Daddy misses you too, love.” He choked out. “He is very busy with his work, but as soon as I’m done, I’ll come home and tickle all your toes until you’ll be blue from laughter.” That made Anna laugh. She knew his job required him to travel at times. It was okay. They made it work better than most other couples would have.

“How’s the series coming along?” She asked.

“Uhm, quite well actually.” Michael admitted. “You won't believe the turn the story has taken.” His eyes were wide and challenging.

“Is that so? Try me then.” She replied with a crooked smile and cocked eyebrow.

“It seems that David will be the future mother/father for my angelic child.”

She stared at him in awe, mouth slightly open and eyes unblinking. “That sounds… very interesting…” She chuckled. “Thought he had enough kids as it is.” Laughter tumbled out Michael’s throat. “I know.” He replied with a smile.

“Well, I better get this little angel to bed.” Anna kissed the top of Lyra’s head. “Say goodnight to daddy.” Small hands waved at him through the screen. He waved back with a few blown kisses.

“Goodnight Michael.” She spoke quietly. “We’ll talk to you soon. Say hi to David for us.”

“I will. Goodnight love.”

They hung up, leaving Michael alone with his drink and burning eyes. It was hard to swallow around the tight lump in his throat. He forced himself to anyway, drowning the last of his drink with a loud sigh.

“Who was that?” A recognisable voice spoke from behind him. David stood a few feet away. He wore a grey sweater and a pair of blue jeans. His red hair was sticking up in places from his nap.

“Anna and Lyra. They said hi.” Michael replied with a heavy voice. David took a seat next to him, ordering a beer before continuing.

“I miss them too. Even though the kids can be chaotic, I miss them and Georgia more than anything when I’m out working.” David pointed out quietly. His eyes found Michael’s. “I know it’s hard being distant from the ones you love. I've spent hours punishing myself for leaving them time and time again. I’ve been so mad at myself, for even calling myself a father, when I haven’t even been home to fulfil my role as one. Yet, every time I walk back into the house after a job, they all meet me with a smile on their face, saying how much they’ve missed me. They make all my guilt disappear, because I know they’ll always love me just as much as I love them. Even if I can’t be with them for long periods.” Tears clouded David’s vision. Hastily he wiped them away with the back of his hand laughing at how soft he’d suddenly gotten. “Well anyway.” He said with a soft chuckle. “Enough about that. We're not here to sob, but to have a good time.”

Just when Michael was about to say something, a voice cut in. “Good evening.” It was Tobias. Michael had almost forgot they were supposed to meet up for a friendly chat after work.

“Tobias.” David exclaimed. “Join us for a drink.” The boy walked over and pulled out a chair next to Michael.

“What kind of poison do you prefer? Hard liquor? Sweet drinks?” Michael looked at David with a slightly taken aback expression. He just smiled, as if he didn’t know what had set Michael off.

“I’ll just have a beer, please.” Tobias answered politely.

“So, how was your first day on set?” Michael asked. He thought it would be a more proper way to start a friendly conversation, rather than whatever nonsense David had thrown out his mouth.

“Good.” The boy answered. “Everyone has been very nice and welcoming.” His eyes shone bright green even in the dim light. “I got to see some of the scenes you shot.”

“Oh, is that so?” Michael glanced at David. “And, what did you think?” He asked voice filled with curiosity.

“Actually, it felt a bit intimidating.” Both David’s and Michael’s face scrunched up with worry.

“I mean, for a young actor like me, seeing you two perform is quite scary. Makes you feel like you’re not good enough. Like someone more talented could replace you at any time.” His eyes settled on his drink. That was an awful way of thinking. But it was true. They both went through the same process in their youth. Michael remembered how hard it had been for him to accept the hard work needed to become a noticeable actor. You couldn’t just march in, thinking you’d be the centre of the universe, just because you knew how to speak a few lines. He knew that now.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Michael tried lifting the heavy atmosphere that seemed to have settle between them. “When I first started acting, I had to learn to earn my glory. I got so frustrated that I almost quit entirely. I felt as though no one saw how talented I was.” Michael saw, David rolling his eyes dramatically. “I realised I was wrong. That it was me who needed to stop being so self-absorbed and start earning my reputation through hard work.” Tobias looked at Michael through slightly glazed eyes. He seemed to consider his words.

“One time, I was kicked off set for making out with the director’s daughter.” David suddenly said. Both Michael and Tobias turned starring dumbfounded at him.

“You what?” Michael asked. His voice was stern.

“What?” David said flustered throwing out his hands in question. “I thought we confessed to our past sins.” It was Michael’s turn to roll his eyes. Tobias, on the other hand, couldn’t contain the laugh that had creeped up his throat.

“You’re unbelievable.” Michael sighed before taking a sip off his refilled glass. “Anyway, Neil seemed quite fond of you. Do you know each other by any chance?”

“Yeah, his a good friend of my parents. He has known me my whole life.” Tobias nodded politely. “He knew I wanted to become an actor, so he offered me a role to kick-start my career.” He had a fond smile on his face. “He has always been so supportive. Always helping others. Never afraid to stand up for those in need. Which is also why he decided to change the script.”

David and Michael stared at each other, silently asking who would ask further questions on what seemed to be a tender topic. Michael took the lead. “Oh, how’s that, if I may ask?”

Green eyes looked up. “Well, my parents had two kids. Me being the oldest and my sister, at the time, being the youngest. We had a wonderful childhood. Tossing about, climbing trees. Just normal kid stuff. It was until my sister was around 6 years old she started claiming she was a boy. Our parents thought she was just very imaginative. ‘She’s just playing around’, they had said. She had never been the girly type. I remember, she would cut up her dresses. She hated when people treated her as a pretty little princess.” He chuckled at the memories. “When she hit puberty, she got depressed. I found out she had started cutting herself, so I told our parents. Soon after, she came out as transgender and started taking testosterone. Some people we knew had a hard time understanding and accepting what she was going through. She lost friends, who had been like family to her. She had to sacrifice so much, to stay true to herself. To be herself. Now, _he_ just turned 21 and has a nice guy he just moved in with. He has decided not to get the final sex change operation, because he wants the opportunity to have kids someday. Our parents are very accepting of the idea, but not all people are as forgiven of those who are different. Neil has been with us through all those years. He sees my brother for who he is, not what he should or shouldn’t be. He wants him to live a happy life like any other person. Good Omens is a way for him to speak his mind and spread the word around the world, so others like my brother can feel safe and happy as who they are.”

They sat in silence for what felt like an hour, processing the information they’d just received.

“I’m sorry if I’ve said too much.” Tobias suddenly excused himself. His knuckles were white, as he gripped the bottle in his hand with an almost crushing force.

“No, you have nothing to apologize for.” Michael reassured him. “I can’t imaging, what it must have been like growing up, watching a loved one suffer like that.” His voice was thick with sadness and his eyes filled with sorrow.

“Well, yeah. It’s all good now…” The boy shrugged lightly. “Heavy stuff for a first conversation, huh?”

“I’ve had worse.” David admitted. His eyes were wide and serious. “I remember the time when..”

“Ah ah ah.” Michael cut in before he could continue. “Enough about your wild untameable years as a stud.” He lightly shook his head. “I don’t think this is the right time for your most likely inappropriate stories.” He had a playful glint in his eyes and his lips curled up in a challenging smile. “Let’s save those for another time. I would love to hear all about, what kind of mischief you’ve been up over the years.”

David squinted his eyes at Michael. “Well, then you better clear your whole night, course I’ve got plenty to get off my chest.” He looked Michael up and down. Michael’s eyes were fixed onto David’s lips, where a tongue slowly dotted out wetting the soft pink skin.

“So, how about one more beer?” David asked turning back to the boy, leaving Michael’s gaze. “On me of course.” He grinned devilishly.

***

Michael didn’t get much sleep that night. He had been tossing and turning, trying to shake off the images of David licking his lips, and how he’d basically deep throated the beer bottle, when the foam had erupted like a volcano, or the way he had been fidgeting in his seat, clearly sore from the hard pounding earlier.

His cock laid hard and throbbing against his stomach. He wondered if David was asleep, or if he was touching himself just a few rooms away. He thought about wrapping his hand around himself, fucking his fist until he would collapse from exhaustion, but he couldn’t. It would be wrong. A thin line still remained between them, and he wanted to keep it that way. When he finally drifted off, Crowley showed in his dreams. A shower and a change of sleepwear were much needed the following morning.

“You look like hell.” David exclaimed. His face was scrunched up with worry, as he glanced over Michael’s tired form. “Are you okay? Felling sick?”

“I’m fine. Just tired.” Michael sighed. He leaned back in his chair, as two girls applied makeup to his pale cheeks and puffy eyes.

“Having trouble sleeping? Doesn’t sound like you.” David was clearly not convinced, he was okay, but he didn't push further on the matter. “If you’re just tired, you can take a nap doing our break later.” He fondly suggested.

“Yeah, that’ll probably do this old body good.”

“You’re not old.” David groaned. He looked completely relaxed, sitting with one leg crossed over the other.

“I’m three years older than you.”

“Which means, that I’m pretty much just as much of an old man as you are, and I’m not ready for that milestone just yet.” David spurted out.

“I see.” Michael laughed. He loved how easy it was for David to get worked up, whether it be over a friendly fight or entirely other things, that Michael certainly did not think about, when he let his mind wander.

“Actors on set, please.” Neil called out. Michael and David took their position inside the fake cottage.

“And action.”

~**~

It was a warm day. The familiar sound of humming came from the kitchen, where Aziraphale yet again was creating a masterpiece from butter and sugar. He had poured himself a glass of red, as he watched the dough slowly rise in the oven. He took much pride in observing his bakes take form. He wondered if God felt the same way for their creations. The timer dinged, indicating the cake was done. He sat it aside to cool, and made his way into the living room with his wine. Crowley was fast asleep on their couch. He’d been napping quite a lot lately, and Aziraphale was starting to worry. He’d always slept a lot more than the angel, but nowadays he would take a nap right after breakfast and again before dinner. He sat down on the couch, lightly shaking the lean body. Crowley slowly blinked awake.

“Crowley, dear. How are you feeling?” The angel asked with a soft voice.

“Mmh, tired.” The demon groaned back. “What time is it?”

“10:39, love.” Aziraphale stroked his hand over Crowley’s cheek. “What would you say about we go for a little stroll? You might feel better with some fresh air.” He smiled down at yellow eyes, hands still caressing slightly stubbled skin.

“Yeah, why not. I could use some exercise.”

***

Around noon, they arrived at St. James’ park. Ever since they moved to the South Downs, they would have to drive to get to London. They could of course just go for a walk in the fields around the cottage, but they found that St. James’ park brought a sort of nostalgia that they both seemed to relish. They found a spot to park the car, and began walking to the entrance. The park was booming with tourists. Probably because of the warm sunny weather. It didn’t seem to affect Aziraphale’s jolly mood. It had been a while since their last visit, and Crowley knew, how much the angel looked forward to sit at their usual spot just chatting and watching the ducks waddle about. Just like back in the old days.

Lazily, they walked side by side, occasionally bumping their shoulders together. The fresh air seemed to have woken Crowley. He felt much better. Less heavy. He smiled, as he listened to the birds chirping, children laughing, and of course Aziraphale’s cheerful voice. If he remembered correctly what happiness feels like, this surely would be the closest he’d felt to it ever since he fell. Sure, he had enjoyed their shared dinners and wine-nights through the past millennials, but he never felt peaceful like he did now. They didn’t have to hide anymore. Heaven and Hell knew about them, and didn’t dare interferer any time soon, he hoped.

They had walked for about fifteen minutes, when they passed by a busy hot dog stand. People swarmed around it like flies, stuffing their faces with mushed meat tightly pressed into a thin tube of skin. All of a sudden, Crowley felt a bit queasy. Maybe he had caught something after all. He couldn’t remember the last time his corporation had fallen ill. They continued their stroll through the greenery. The thick smell of meat seemed to follow them around. Crowley’s head was swimming and sweat started to form in small drops on his neck and forehead. Aziraphale didn’t seem to notice his discomfort. Happy as ever, the angel went on about a woman, he had met a few days back. Apparently, she had been very interested in some of his old cooking collections, as she was a cook herself. Crowley didn’t listen. He was far too busy trying not to faint.

“Did you know that, beef wellington was created as a celebration of Arthur Wellesley, who was the first Duke of Wellington? Apparently he…” Aziraphale paused, as he turned to look at the demon. “Crowley, are you feeling alright?” He asked concerned. His blue eyes were wide, and his hands started fidgeting nervously.

“Peachy, angel.” Crowley groaned back through frantic puffs of air. He was feeling worse by the second.

“Are you sure? You look awfully pale. Do you need to sit down for a moment?”

Aziraphale watched, as Crowley swallowed frantically before opening his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again pressing the back of his hand tightly against his lips. In a split second, the only thing Aziraphale saw, was the soles of a pair of well-kept snakeskin boots disappearing between trees and bushes.

“Crowley!” He called, as his legs started following the man on their own.

Leaning heavily against a tree, Crowley stood hunched over, gagging as he emptied his stomach content out onto the dirt between his feet.

“Oh dear, you really are quite ill, aren’t you?” Aziraphale soothed putting a hand onto Crowley’s shaking back. He could feel the muscles tense up from every retch coming from the poor excuse of a demon. Around them, people had started to stare and whisper, clearly curious of the sick figure clasped around the thick tree trunk. Aziraphale snapped his fingers, and everyone carried on with their day, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

“Let’s get you home, love.” He said when Crowley finally started relaxing. His pants and shoes were covered in splashes of his mostly digested breakfast. Coughing he tried standing up. Aziraphale pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, reached up to wipe Crowley’s sweaty face, and guided him to lean against his side, as they started heading back to the car.

“I don’t know where that came from.” Crowley rasped out. He was feeling a bit better, although his head still felt a bit dizzy.

“Maybe it was something you ate?” Aziraphale suggested.

“I don’t think so.” He answered weakly. “We’ve been eating the same thing, and you seem just fine.”

Crowley was right. Aziraphale would most likely be the one contracting food poisoning, since he loved eating much more than Crowley did.

“It’s not important. Let’s just get you home and into bed.” The angel smiled, squeezing Crowley tight against his side.

The walk back went smoothly, right until the sickly smell of hot dogs yet again hit Crowley’s nose. His stomach turned and saliva started pooling in his mouth. He groaned low in his throat, trying to breathe through the increased nausea.

“It’s alright, dear. We’re almost there.” The angel soothed. “You’re doing wonderfully.”

They made it out of the park without any accidents. Crowley was still breathing heavily. Painful moans and whimpers slipped out between tightly clenched teeth. He bit his tongue hard, when a new wave of nausea washed over him. His body convulsed. Desperately, he threw a hand over his mouth. He would be damned, if he was about to puke in the middle of the streets in broad daylight. His body had other plans. Aziraphale stopped, when he felt Crowley began gagging into his hand.

“Only a little more, dear.” He could see the car. He had stashed some bags in the Bentley. ‘You never know, when you need one.’ He’d told Crowley. This was such an occasion.

With heavy steps, Aziraphale managed to drag both of them to the parked car. He let go of Crowley, who immediately slumped up against the door. He reached inside the vehicle, found a plastic bag, and pulled it out, just in time for him to see Crowley bend over, heaving painfully as a stream of stomach acid pooled onto the pavement.

“Damn it!” Crowley coughed. “The fuck is wrong with me?” His voice was a low growl. Deep and angry.

“You probably just caught a stomach flu. It’s perfectly normal to fall ill from time to time.” Aziraphale handed him the bag. “Do you want me to drive?” The angel actually knew how to drive if needed. He had secretly learned to operate a vehicle a few years after Crowley had bought the Bentley. It was for incurrence, if anything would happen to Crowley, and they needed to flee the scene quickly.

“It’s fine, angel. I’ve driven in worse conditions.”

That didn’t seem to ease the angel’s mind. “Alright, dear. Let’s go home then.”

~**~

“Cut. Let’s get you two cleaned up before lunch.”

David quickly snatched a water bottle to rinse out his mouth.

“Urgh, I can’t stand the taste of whatever they put in fake vomit. Makes me wanna puke for real.” David rasped after swallowing two big gulps of fresh water.

“Really?” Michael asked. “I thought it would most likely just be chunky soups and such.”

“Not always, I’m afraid. Sometimes it’s a mix of soggy bread and all kinds of substances that definitely doesn’t go well together.” His nose scrunched up in disgust. Luckily, Michael never had the opportunity to taste such a foul mix, and he sure wasn’t interested in experiencing it any time soon.

“I’ll go change. See you in 10 minutes.” David said before heading out to his trailer. Michael got himself a sandwich that he munched down while he waited for him to return. He was about halfway through his lunch, when a clean David entered the room. He too grabbed a sandwich and strolled back to Michael.

“These contact lenses are killing me.” He groaned with a mouthful of bread and lettuce.

“Mm.” Michael hummed in agreement. “I feel like my head’s gonna explode.” He pressed his fingers into the side of his skull slowly rubbing in soothing circles. “Think I’m gonna go lie down for a bit.”

David looked concerned. He’d stopped chewing, cheeks puffed out from the big mouthful he’d taken. “You want me to come and get you, when the break’s over?” He asked softly.

“That’ll be lovely.” Michael replied with a smile. “I’m sorry for just leaving you to your own devices.”

“No, don’t be!” David’s said high-pitched. “Think I’ll go and say hi to Tobias. Get a conversation going.” He shrugged.

“Sounds like a plan.” Michael’s smile widened. “See you later then, dear.” He spoke quickly before turning on his heels, leaving David to gaze intriguingly after him.


End file.
